paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and A Superhero battle
This is a Crossover collaboration Editors * Asa * Venz Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Gold * Andres * Franco Plot It all begins at the Lookout where the Pups begins to Play Superheroes while Andres played as the villan and Gold Played as hostage Andres: Hahaha! You have no way to save her. Gold: (Tied on a Rope) Save me mighty pups. Chase: Don't worry Maam. we will save you. Andres: hahahaha. Skye runs and begins to tag Andres but no avail Chase begins to crack a code on Gold's rope. Zuma: You can't Run Dude. Arf! Arf! Buoy! Zuma fires his Buoy at Andres but deflected. Andres:(Kicks his Buoy) Gold: (whimpers in fear) Hurry Super Pups Chase: keeps working on the code Zuma: (Gets trapped by his own Buoy) Andres: Haha Nice try. Skye: Okay it's our turn. Rubble: On the Double! Andres: Try. Rubble, Rocky and Skye tries to land a tag on Andres but ends up tumbling Each other. Just as then Chase:(fires tennis balls on Andres) Give up Villan Chase and Gold stands up against Andres. Gold: Give up Bully. Just as then the Pups round up Andres. Andres: Looks like I am cornered. Andres:(Forced to Stand Down) well done. Gold: Good job pups Chase: Thanks it was fun and you two did good jobs s the villain and the one needing to be rescued. Andres: hahahah at least its very fun. Meanwhile at the woods of Aljabal Apollo: Looks like this is a place where I sense something fuzzy. Spider King: hehehehe.....(inside the cave) Now with these Hostages the Paw Patrol and Apollo are At my mercy now! Alex, Katie: HELP! Apollo: Tch. My Friends..... Spider: So Where's your APOLLO NOW! MWAHAHAHA! Apollo: Don't worry. I will save the Day Spider King (turns toward the voice faking surprise and in a mocking tone) A Apollo how nice o you to join us here to stop me are you? Apollo: Yeah.(begins to Charge the Spider king) Spider King:No way!(Begins to land 7 blows on Apollo and spins him a pasted on a wall along with Alex and Katie) Spider King: You lost again this time. Apollo: (Struggles against the webbing) This won't hold me Spider King Spider King: Oh really then keep trying by all means (laughs) Katie, Alex: Apollo help us. Just as then the Spider king Spins a web around Apollo so tight he can't escape. Spider king: So Stay there!(walks away deeper to the cave) Alex: How do we call help or PAW Patrol now. Katie: I don't know. Apollo: I think I know.(closes his Eyes) Back at the lookout. Gold, Ryder and the Pups are laying on a shade watching the clouds. Andres closed his Eyes and Suddenly. Andres:(sense) Oh my..... I can't dream or believe. APOLLO! Apollo(mindlink): Yeah. It's me the Super pup. I need help. along with Alex and Katie. Andres(Mindlink): So. why did you need help. Apollo(mindlink): I got caught by the Spider King when I tried to rescue them now I need you and the Paw patrols help. Andres(Mindlink): Don`t worry Apollo we will help you. Apollo(mindlink): Hurry! Andres:(opens his Eyes) AH! Gold: Andres something wrong. Rubble: yeah. Andres: (looks on Ryder) Ryder. permission to have a mission. Ryder: Andres what's the problem. Andres: Apollo needs us. Pups:(Gasp) Rubble: Don't tell me its just a dream. Andres: NO! Gold: We have to help him Rubble: He needs us. Andres: I sense his Mana along with Alex's and Katie's Rocky: Then what we waiting for lets go Skye: We need to save them The pups look at Ryder Andres: I can sense them and take us there on the entrance. Paw Patrol/Gold: How?! Andres: Just hold on me will ya? The paw Patrol are decked in superhero gear while Ryder wears his Ninja Flak Jacket, Gold wear his gear and now they holds unto Andres' pup pack. Andres:(Forms a paw Seal) Flying Thunderpaw! Andres, Gold and the paw Patrol teleported from the Lookout to the Entrance of the Spider king's lair. Andres: We're here.. Huff.... Gold: wow! How do we get here so fast. Rocky: Looks like Andres used his Flying Thunderpaw technique: a teleportation skill. Chase: Yeah thanks Andres. Andres: Huff.... Ryder: Pups. I sense something. Gold: What is it Ryder? Ryder: A dark and Cold mana. Rubble: You don't mean Ryder: Yeah the spider king is inside. Gold: Come on Rubble you got over your fear of him once you can do it again. Chase: Yeah you can do it. Marshall: lets go pups. They all enter the spider kings lair not knowing it was a trap. Gold: looks around and notices that Apollo and the others are tied to the wall in webs Gold: Their they are. Alex: Rescue's HERE! Andres: Ah! Get back! The Paw Patrol Jumped back along with Gold evading the Traps laid in front of them. Gold: Well that was a rude way to greet someone don't you think. Skye: Yeah but we have to find a way to get them free as well as being careful to avoid any other traps. Chase: I don't think their is and I don't see the Spider King anywhere Rocky: Well I say we get them out of there before he shows up. Ryder: Yeah so we better hurry. Andres: Hm?(Grabs Gold, Rubble and Jumps back) Gold: Andres! Andres: Paw Patrol! Watch out! The Paw Patrol looked around and it was too late. Spider King: Gotcha! The Spider King Lands a blow on Ryder and The 5 pups except Gold and Andres. Spins the Web around the 6 and pastes them along with Alex, Katie and Apollo. Apollo: Good Timing pal. Spider King: Well, Well. its Rubble and the Paw Patrol Rubble: Rgh...(bark) Andres: Gold, Rubble fight the Spider King I need to rescue them. Gold: Okay Rubble: Be careful Andres. Gold and Rubble start fighting the Spider king Gold: Too slow your royal highness Rubble: Take this Spider King They attack the Spider King using their skills till the spider king manages to capture Rubble Gold: Andres hurry up Spider King captures Gold and like Rubble sticks them to the wall. Andres: Ruff! Bolo!(Activates a Bolo and Infused with Fire) Andres:Marshall Release: Fire SLASH! Andres Slashed his bolo and managed to cut all the web that the Spider king tied. They land on the ground and catch Alex and Katie as Apollo flies around the Spider King Gold: Thanks Andres Katie: Thanks for coming Alex: Yeah you saved us Andres: your welcome now Let's go help Apollo Everyone: Right! Meanwhile.... Apollo: You will never get away From this(Lands a blow on the Spider king) Spider King: OW! (Lands 13 Blows on Apollo) Apollo: AH! (sends to a boulder) Just as then the Paw Patrol, Gold, Katie and Alex arrived. Alex: Apollo! Apollo: Huff... Puff.... He's too Strong. Andres: I have a plan. Spider King: It's about for you TO DIE! Andres: AH! ???: Flying Swift: Paw Strike Paw Patrol: Huh? A Chow-Chow landed 12 Blows on the Spider king Spider King: Ow! HRAH! (tries to land a blow on the Chow-Chow) Chow-Chow:(Evades) Whoa. so close...(forms the Paw Seal and Raises his left front paw and suddenly a whirling circle spawned) Skye Tech, Wind Release: Swirling Spheres! The Chow-Chow throws the Swirling Spheres in the air and towards the Spider King. Spider King: Ow Ow OW!(Slams in a boulder) Chow-Chow: Huff... Puff... Andres: Good Timing Franco Apollo: Looks like I will land this One!(Flies to land a blow on the Spider king.) Spider King: Heh.(Grabs Apollo and bashes him) Gold rushes and catches Apollo as he fell Gold: you ok Apollo Apollo: yeah thanks Chase: Lets end this Everyone: together Andres:Allright Weapon Summon GO! Chase: Ruff! Launcher(Activates a Tennis Ball Launcher from his Pup Pack) Skye: Ruff! Wind Cannons!(Activates wind Cannons From Her Pup pack) Rubble: Ruff! Shovel!(activates his Shovel and Scoops so stone) Rocky: Arf! Claw!(Activates his Claw and Infused with Lightning) Zuma:Arf! Buoy!(Activates his Buzzsaw Buoy) Marshall: Aw Aw! Water Cannons!(Activates his water cannons From his Pup Pack) Andres: Aw! Bolo!(Activates his Bolo and Infused in Lightning) Andres: Ryder, Katie, Alex go! Alex, Katie, Ryder: HA!(Lands a strong blow on the Earth) The Ground Rumbled. Spider King: Whoa. AH! I can't Move....Huh! Apollo, Gold: HA!(Lands 24 Blows on the Spider King) Spider King: Ah!(tries to block Blows) Apollo and Gold gets behind the Pups. Franco: Andres NOW! Andres: Paw Patrol FIRE! The Pups launched a devastating Projectile attack. Spider King: Okay This is BAD!(gets hit by the Attack) Andres: This is over! Chase Tech, Lightning Release: BOLO SLASH! Andres slashed the Bolo and suddenly an Arc of Lightning hits the Spider king. Spider King: OW! Spider King: Rghh... Spider King: Apollo! Andres! The Spider king Managed to escape the Trap. and begins to charge at Andres. Gold: Andres! Rubble: Apollo! Gold, Rubble: Watch OUT! Andres:(nods) Andres, Apollo:(Looks back) Skye Tech: Wind Release: Vacuum Palm! Spider King: Noooooo! (sends to a boulder) Alex: Guys Let's get outta here. Andres:Arf weapon deactivate! The Paw Patrol pup weapons are returned inside their Pup packs. As they goes to the Mouth of the Cave. Andres: Rubble with me. Rubble: On the Double! Rubble goes near Andres. Andres, Rubble: (forms the Paw Seal) Earth Release: Mud Wall Suddenly a Wall rose from the Ground and Sealed the Entrance of the Spider king's Lair. Spider King: HA!(tries to land Blows on the Wall but No Avail) huff.... Puff.... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS APOLLO AND PAW PATROL!!!!!!!!! Andres: Let's go home. Apollo: Thanks to aid me and saved me Paw Patrol. Ryder: Anytime Apollo. and whenever you are in trouble. Apollo: I will yelp for help. Everyone laughed. Apollo: (begins to Fly) Until then.... My Paw Patrol allies.(Begins to fly away) Andres: Us too(forms a Paw Seal) Flying Thunderpaw! Andres teleports himself, Gold, Alex, Katie and the paw patrol from the Spider lair to the Lookout. At the Lookout..... Gold: Whoa.... we are here too fast Alex: Yeah. Thanks Andres. Katie: Thanks for Saving us Paw Patrol. Ryder: Your welcome and remember if your ever in trouble just yelp for help Gold: I love happy endings Rubble: Wait where is Apollo Andres: Huff... He fly away towards his base.. Agh..... Andres Kneeled. Alex:(Runs to Andres) Andres? Somethings wrong? Andres:Huff... Puff... Andres laid on the Grass and Passed out. Alex: Andres! Marshall: Aw! Heartbeat sensor! Marshall:(activates his heartbeat sensor from his Pup Pack and Scans over Andres) Looks like he ran out of Juice. Gold: You mean.... Marshall: He's exhausted. Ryder: I bet we need to take a sleep now. Gold: Yeah.(yawn) Alex carried Andres, Katie went along with the Paw Patrol into the Lookout and takes a sleep. They all ariive to the lookout looking tired Gold (yawn) "Home sweet home" Ryder: I think it time we all went to sleep The pups yawn and head to their pup houses as Alex placed Andres on a pillow so he could sleep Alex:(yawn) Thanks,,,,,(Falls Asleep and Cuddled Andres) Katie and Ryder falled asleep. The next day: Morning at the Lookout.Alex and Katie takes breakfast with Ryder. while the Pups eating Kibbles and Tidbits on their bowls while Andres is still sleeping. Gold finishes her breakfast and motions the others to not wake Andres Rocky: He is still tuckered out best not to wake him Skye: Yeah lets let him sleep Alex: Yeah he did all the hardwork to save us. Katie: Yeah They all head outside leaving Andres to sleep. Andres:(yelp)hahaha Unknown to everyone. Apollo(Mindlink): Andres. Andres:(Mindlink): Apollo Apollo(Mindlink):Thank you for saving me Andres(Mindlink): Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Apollo(Mindlink): Thanks and I will you are my ally from now right Andres(Mindlink):(wags his tail) Yeah! Andres:(Wags his tail)zzzz ehheheh. Apollo(Mindlink): Thanks to teach me some skill and lend a paw my friend Andres:(Mindlink) You're welcome Just as then the MIndlink Cut-off. Andres:(wakes up)(Yawn) Good morning. Gold: Andres seems you have a cool dream Andres: Yeah Gold: Really bet it was interesting care to share? Also we saved you breakfast if your hungry Andres: Thanks Andres heads to his Bowl and begins to eat. 3 Minutes after. Andres: Ah... Thanks.... Andres: Gold? Gold:yes Andres: I need to share something for you and Rubble but promise me not to tell anyone. Gold: Yeah and Where? Andres: Meet me to my hut. Andres heads outside and heads to his Hut in the Backyard. 5 minutes Gold and Rubble heads to Andres' hut. Gold: Andres. Andres: Gold, Rubble. glad you came here. Rubble: So Andres what's your Dream Earlier. Andres: I sense Apollo and I can talk to him. Rubble: Wow Really? Andres: Yes, just hold your Paws on Me. Gold: Should we believe you? Andres: Trust me. Gold and Rubble hold their paws and the other paws hold on Andres' paw. and Closed their Eyes, Andres:(mindlink) Apollo Apollo:Hm?(Closed his Eyes as he lands safely)(Mindlink) Andres, Gold! RUBBLE! Andres(mindlink): My friend these are the allies who help you Apollo(mindlink): Yeah thanks Gold, Rubble Gold, Rubble:(mindlink)(Wagged their tails) You're welcome. Rubble(mindlink): We are just helping my Favorite Superhero Andres(mindlink): Yeah. I know you lived somewhere too. Apollo(mindlink): I lived in Secret so don't forget it and Don't tell your friends I spoke to you. OUT! Andres:AH! Andres, Gold and Rubble opened their eyes and put their Paws on the Floor Gold: Wow that was amazing Rubble: Totally Andres:Huff... See. It's true Rubble: Yeah. I bet you used your mana right? Andres: Yeah. by communicating telepathicly or Mindlink. which I had an ability to do it. and it's an advanced skill like you to master it. Gold: you mean to teach us to do it as well? Rubble: that be awesome Andres. Gold: when do we start? Andres: Rubble. Do you remember Rubble: hm? AH! Yes Andres. Gold: what is it Rubble? Rubble: Andres is a hidden ninja.sometime we gained tulelage from him remember during the battle of the Spider King. Gold: Ah. Yes. Rubble: Andres is far more skilled to anyone who can defeat him in combat. Gold: I know he is after all we saw that in the fight with Spider King Andres: And now huff..... Gold: What's wrong? Andres: I used up a little mana..... Gold: Ah I feel it. inside. Andres: Exactly. Gold:That's cool Andres. Rubble:Yeah Andres:Ruff! Ruff! hahaha(Wags his tail) Andres: I bet the Pups are waiting along with Ryder and Alex. Gold: Let's not keep them waiting. Gold Rubble and Andres all head to meet Ryder and the other pups. Ryder and Alex are decked in their Civilian Beach Attire Rubble Sorry where late. Gold: So what you all want to do? Ryder: since you are all good pups I suggest we need to Go to Adventure beach. Alex: TO Relax. Pups: Yay! Alex: i am ready Ryder. Ryder: Heh Andres: On your Marks.... Franco: Get set....... Everyone: GO! And The Paw Patrol, Katie, Alex, Gold, Franco and Andres raced from the Lookout to Adventure beach in a sunny Morning. THE END. Category:Collaboration Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Slight Violence Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies